I remember
by Hope6
Summary: After he had been sent back in time, Link ponders about what he could have done, about what he could have said. Reviews are greatly appreciated !


Author's note : It's been a really long time since I wrote a Zelda fic and I see I haven't improved. Well, I the first version of this story at 4:00 am and it wasn't that bad but I was really tired and I promised myself to work on it the next day. But now it's been 4 days that I'm stuck on it and I can't seem to find the right words and the right ideas to improve it. So, I'm publishing it even if I think it isn't great at all. I think I could have done better if I still had the feeling. Well, anyway enjoy and review !  
  
Disclaimer: The legend of Zelda and the characters belong to Nintendo.  
  
I still see you sometimes in my dreams... Standing strong and vulnerable at the same time, the day you send me back in time. I remember everything, the shake in your voice, the way you've bit your lips when you have pronounced those fatal words, the tears in your eyes... And I remember wishing I could take your in my arms and cry over our cursed fates. But I stood still, eyes dry, not a single bone moving, waiting for you to finish your lullaby, each note killing my soul, my heart, destroying everything I was then. I knew I couldn't reach your heart, couldn't make your rethink your decision. It was for the best, for Hyrule's future... And this alone was enough to make me remain there, waiting for you to finish me off...  
  
But I loved you Zelda and I still do...  
  
I know my words are too late, I know I should've said this before, even with our fates already decided for us, but you know words sometimes hurt so much, silence is sometimes the better option. The most painless option. But now, I am alone... Alone with feelings and with words I could have said but never did.  
  
I'm dead now. I died when I lost you to time.  
  
I had always thought we would find a way to work it out, that we would see each other again... And I remember you telling me we would.  
  
You lied. You do not exist anymore, except in the bitter memories haunting my dreams.  
  
Someone has taken your place as the Princess of Destiny... She has the same blond hair, the same profound blue eyes. She's as beautiful as you were, but something's missing, something will always be missing... You. You brought feelings in my world I never thought existed, you gave me the will to fight, you washed away the blood that covered my tainted hands, you made me who I am now. You made me feel. Her ? I pity her. Having met you I can only pity her, thinking of what in another world, in another setting she could have been and what now she will never be... She tried to reach me some years ago, you know ? I guess she found the idea of a hero quite romantic, but I refused her. I prefer to live alone than with an illusion. Since this day we don't talk to each other very much, she thinks she loved me... Not that I care. I leave her to her knights in shining armors and princes charming...  
  
I do not know how long my love for you will last before it begin to falter. A rose, no matter how beautiful it might be, always fades away if no one is there to take care of it. And since you will never be there to heal it because me, I won't. I don't want to believe, to hope in a love that will never flourish, no matter what.  
  
I do not wish to hurt myself any longer with bitter memories of a forgotten past.  
  
And I hope you suffer... I hope you feel my pain, the cold needle whom is slowly piercing my heart. I can't bear the thought of another man holding you, kissing you, making you laugh... You wouldn't betray me this way no? You wouldn't do that? After all I've been through to save you; after all I've lost, sacrificed for you... Friends, hope, happiness... At the end, the only prize is knowing you're suffering like me...  
  
But I guess there's nothing left to say now... Well, farewell Zelda. I'm not letting you go I'm just trying to make up for a mistake I did before, for the good-bye I never gave you, for the things I've should have said but never had the courage to, for fear of the rejection that would have kill me. And maybe, maybe it is better this way... Could we have live separated from each other ? If we had known, could we have done what was best ? Never forget me Zelda, never forget the love I had for you because me, your image is engraved in my heart, in my head and I shall never forget what the Princess of Destiny meant to me once upon a time. 


End file.
